battleforthehillfandomcom-20200214-history
Jay Sorenson
' Jay Sorenson' (born 9th of March 1989) is the former Senator of Texas for Class 1. He is Republican Party member. He is the former Chairman of the Republican Party. He is currently US Representative for Texas of District 29; First Term: 1/25/20-1/27/20; Second Term: 1/27/20-1/30/20; Third Term: . He is currently the House Majority Leader; 1/30/20-Incubment. Bio Jay was born on 9th of March 1989 in Houston, Texas to a State Senator John Sorenson and State Representative Lilly Sorenson nee: Greene. He is the only child of his family. Jay was born into politics by his parents. When Jay was 16 yrs old, he joined the Republican Party like his parents. Personal Life Jay is married to a Army Reserves Captain Jill Western on March 1st, 2000 in Houston Texas, they have two kids a son and daughter. Their Son is a FBI agent and their daughter is a State Trooper for the State of Texas. He is non-consecutive two term Congressman from Texas and one term Senator from Texas. Jay is been in the 25th United States Congress. US Senate (R-TX) 1st Term: 1/19/20-1/25/20 Acting: 1/25/20-1/27/20 Jay was appointed to the United States Senate by Governor Jonkers for the Class 1 on January 19th, 2019. While he is waiting to be elected to the seat. He introduced S. 8079 (Lower Drinking Age of 2020) in his first term as a Republican Senator from Texas. He has 2 of his bills passed the House and Senate, still waiting for the Presidential signature. His second bill of his first term, passed the Senate but failed in the House. He has introduced 3 legsitative bills into the Senate during his term. Jay has resigned from the Senate, to enter the House of Representatives for Texas. While he was serving in the US House of Representatives for Texas. Senate Bills *Lower Drinking Age of 2020- Jay Sorenson- Senate Vote: 5-2 ✓ / House Vote: 37-27 ✓ / Signed by: President *Let's end the Death Penalty of 2020- Jay Sorenson- Senate Vote: 2-0 ✓ / House Vote: 27-64 X *Stop Hard Drugs of 2020- Jay Sorenson- Senate Vote: 5-2 ✓ / House Vote: 53-18 ✓ / Signed by: President House of Representatives for Texas of District 29 ® 1st Term: 1/25/20-1/27/20 2nd Term: 1/27/20-1/30/20 3rd Term: House Majority Leader: 1/30/20- Jay is a former US Senator from Texas of Class 1. He served in the Senate for eight days in office before entering the House of Representatives election race for Texas. He has resigned from the House of Representatives so he can resign from the Senate that he was also holding at the same time as he was in the House. He replaced D.Burgess as the House Majority Leader as of January 30th, 2020 during his second term. He resigned for second time, to have a 3rd non-consectative term as Representative for Texas. House Bills *Ban Death Penalty ACT- Jay Sorenson- House Vote: 36-0 ✓ / Senate Vote: 2-3 X Electoral History US Senate for Texas Class 1 Election (1/21/20) Jay was appointed to the seat until he gets elected to the seat. Jay was elected to the seat on January 21st, 2020. (I)= Incumbent US House of Representatives from Texas (1/25/20) Jay has announced that He is running for the House of Representatives. Jay was elected to the seat on January 25th, 2020. US House of Representatives for Texas (1/27/20) Jay has entered in a re-election for his seat for the House of Representatives for Texas. He resigned from his term as a Republican Representative. He will be returning the House as a non-consecutive Representative for Texas. Jay was re-elected for a second term as a non-consecutive Representative. (I)= Incumbent US House of Representatives for Texas (1/29/20) Jay has entered in a re-election for his seat. He is a non-consecutive Representative for Texas in the US House of Representatives. Jay was re-elected to his seat in the House on January 29th, 2020. (I)= Incumbent US House of Representatives for Texas (1/31/20) Jay was a candidate for the position of Governor of Texas but decided to withdraw from the primary race and run for a re-election for his seat for the House. He resigned during the election but he will back as a non-consecutive for a second time. (I)= Incumbent Category:Republicans Category:Politicians Category:Party Chairs Category:Representatives Category:Congressional Leader